Differential amplifiers are used to amplify a differential voltage between two input signals. Some conventional designs offer limited capability. For example, some differential amplifier designs may have limited linear operating ranges. As a result, a linear output may only be achievable for input signals having a narrow range of input voltages. Input signals with varying envelopes may cause clipping of the peak output signal, which can result in non-linear output (distortion). Distortions may create out-of-band emissions, which may interfere with other electronic circuits. Mismatches in some components that comprise the differential amplifier can also create errors in linearity and degrade signal gain.